In The Dark of The Night
by deemv
Summary: When our favorite Glee couples start experiencing supernatural terrors its up to their significant other to help them through this. We see love being tested and more importantly shine through. Sam/Quinn, Rachel/Finn, Blaine/Kurt. Slenderman meme


Alright guys here is the first installment of my horror fic. It focuses on 3 of my personal favorite Glee couples. This is NOT meant to be read in chronological order! I believe that reading a bit about the horror meme this story based on would really help with the understanding of it.  
>"The Slender Man was created at the Something Awful Forums in a thread entitled "Create Paranormal Images." He is described as wearing a black suit strikingly similar to the visage of the notorious Men In Black, and as the name suggests, appears very thin and able to stretch his limbs and torso to inhuman lengths in order to induce fear and ensnare his prey. Once his arms are outstretched, his victims are put into something of a hypnotized state, where they are utterly helpless to stop themselves from walking into them. He is also able to create tendrils from his fingers and back that he uses to walk on in a similar fashion to Doc Ock, the Spider-Man villain in the Marvel Universe. The superhuman stretching ability could also be seen as a similiarty between himself and Mr. Fantastic of the Fantastic Four. Whether he absorbs, kills, or mearly takes his victims to an undiclosed location or dimension is also unknown as there are never any bodys or evidence left behind in his wake to deduce a definite conclusion."<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry abruptly woke up. Holding in her screams, yet gasping for air. After composing herself for what felt like hours she turned to her alarm clock. 3:30AM it read. "Dammit!" she thought to herself. It had been almost a year since she had seen her, seen Shelby Corcoran; the woman she learned was her mother. Yet every night this week she'd dreamt of her. Why now? It was only days away from regionals, the anniversary of her mother's final departure from Rachel's life. It was now also a year after the birth of Beth, Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman's love child that Shelby adopted in order to have a 'real shot at being a mom'.<p>

It was the same dream every night. Shelby was giving birth to Rachel and down the hall from the delivery room stood a dark figure. Then she saw Shelby run from Carmel High School's auditorium into her black Range Rover in the middle of the night during a rainstorm. Once again the tall mysterious figure just stood under a streetlight. After that it was Shelby in her bed under the covers crying hysterically and that same dark figure standing outside her second story bedroom window. Next, was Shelby driving with Beth crying in the backseat, Shelby was recording herself driving and after turning around and giving Beth a bottle she quickly turned off the camera. What could all this mean? Were Shelby and Beth in some sort of trouble?

"Ugh! You're losing it Rachel" she thought to herself, "you're only stressing yourself out before Regionals, it's just preshow jitters. Then again…. I should give them a call. NO NO NO! Shelby quite obviously stated she wanted nothing to do with me, I shouldn't even care!" With that Rachel took a glass of water from her nightstand drank it and tried to go to sleep. "I'm far too talented to think I need anyone else."

* * *

><p>"Fuck fuck fuck! This can't be happening!" Finn was yelling at the top of his lungs but no sound projected from his mouth. He felt everything go dark; he felt chills throughout his entire body. His head started throbbing as if someone had cracked it open. This pain was crippling. He couldn't move, he could hardly breathe. He thought of the first time he laid eyes on Rachel. He thought of performing '"Don't Stop Believing'" with the Glee club at sectionals, he remembered winning. He felt these memories fading. He recalled his mothers wedding to a Burt Hummel. He remembered Kurt. He remembered all the pain Kurt had gone through before finding Blaine. He recalled all those times he could have stood up to Karofsky and all the other Douchebags but didn't, "I'm here to save Rachel and Kurt. I'm here to help the love of my life and my brother." He turned and saw his stepbrother turning into the coldest shade of white imaginable and then he remembered the promise he made him the day their parents married. "No matter what it costs, I have your back" then with one last effort he finally made himself heard.<p>

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!"

Then everything stopped.

"Oh? Can't I?" Asked the mysterious figure in an overly refined tone. Finn ran to his brother and held him close as the devilish stranger pulled away in an almost swaying motion.

"Kurt, budd, you ok?" He looked up and saw the others approach. "Over here!" He yelled. In almost a blink of an eye Blaine was next to them, Blaine quickly grabbed Kurt and took him into his own arms.

"Kurt baby, are you ok?"

"Blaine?" Kurt managed to let out along with a cough. "Is it really you?"

Blaine let out a sigh of relief and held his boyfriend even closer and replied, "Yyes it's me." and kissed him on the forehead.

Meanwhile Finn took Rachel in his arms as well and kissed her like it was the first time he had seen her in years. In reality no one knew how much time had really gone by since they were all last together.

After the initial embrace he went on and hugged his ex girlfriend Quinn and even her current boyfriend, and Finn's archrival, Sam managed to get a hug. After making sure Kurt was ok they all made an agreement to not separate again while they were in this awful place.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is wrong with me?" Quinn Fabray asked herself as she sat in Breadsticks listening to Sam, Rachel and Blaine talk about this stupid nonsense. "I'm the most popular girl in school and I'm listening to these weirdoes tell each other some scary story, then again one of these weirdoes is my boyfriend."<p>

Some weird guy in a suite showing up out of nowhere is all that she picked up. She sipped on her strawberry milkshake and turned to a wide-eyed Finn, his jaw dropped and all. She rolled her eyes as she quickly realized.

"Where the hell is Kurt?" she asked out loud.

"If you were paying attention you'd know!" Rachel suddenly snapped.

"Leave her alone Rachel" Sam and Finn said in unison.

"Its alright, " replied Blaine, "he's been locked in our dorm since he started seeing these things, I'm worried so I came to you guys.".

"So this has been going on for months now?" asked Finn.?

Blaine nodded.

"Has he been to see a doctor or something?" said the beautiful blonde girl.

"It's not like that Quinn, this stuff…. It's real." Said Sam, "I know it is, I've seen it before." Everyone turned to Sam with shocked expressions.

"What are you talking about Sam, you're starting to freak me out, no lie." She said. "Maybe we should all go see my pastor and have him pray for all of us?" It seemed to her like the most logical thing to do to her.

Blaine bit his lip, "I don't think that'll be of much help Quinn, I have a gut feeling that whatever this is … fears nothing".

Finn still wide-eyed offers his suggestion, "Maybe we should talk to Burt?".

"No!" Blaine quickly but as politely as possible replied.. "Kurt made me SWEAR to not bring anyone into this, we all know Burt would be at Dalton the minute he got word of this."

They all nodded in agreement. "We can't let any adult know any of this." Blaine said.

"Of course not, they'll think we're all crazy…. Around this time last year I had my baby, now I've stepped into the twilight zone, maybe I really should just drop all this Glee madness!1"

"For once can this not be about you Quinn?" Rachel snapped.

"I gotta go with Rachel on this one." Finn disapprovingly said todisapprovingly to Quinn.

"This is my brother we're trying to help here I can't…."

"I know I'm sorry I shouldn't have…" Quinn mumbled out.

"I know… " Finn reassured her with a sad smile.

" So it's agreed we'll all go to Dalton for the week, it's spring break anyway?" Sam knowingly interrupted the obvious intimate moment Quinn and Finn were having and received a reassuring nod from Rachel.

"Uhh yeah" Blaine finally let out. "All six of us can stay at my parent's house. They're off in Tokyo or something for a business trip."

* * *

><p>Sam Evans finally made it; he was quarterback, Glee stud, and dating the hottest girl in school. Things were good here at McKinley; he wasn't stuffed into lockers, given weird looks or picked on. Sure the big mouth jokes were an everyday thing but he laughed it off because the Glee club was the closet thing he had to a family, even the occasional slushie to the face was alright because, they were slushied together. After being in an all boys boarding school his entire educational career where he was picked on for being the fat kid and on top of that, losing his mom and twin brother and sister, the glee club was all he had. The guys at Sam's old school were all from ridiculously wealthy old southern families. They had a secret all white policy and were completely out of touch with the real world. Sam wasn't poor or anything like that but he wasn't wealthy. His grandparents had left his father with a large sum of money to strictly pay for the best schooling money could buy before passing away. Sam turned to comfort food after tragedy struck his family. He gained a massive amount of weight that summer and came into the 2nd grade at least twenty pounds heavier. The teasing got completely out of line and he could do nothing to stop it. Its not to say Sam's father was cruel or didn't love his son, but after the death of the rest of his family Nathaniel Evans buried himself in work and Sam was pretty much forced to raise himself but he was happy here. Whatever it was that haunted him so many years ago couldn't come to little Lima, Ohio. It just wouldn't. Sam's father never really let him know how his mom and siblings died, after all Sam was very young. He remembered that they cremated the three bodies and spread the ashes all over their property in Tennessee before moving to Ohio but never actually seeing the bodies. But none of that mattered right now. He was on his way to the bus that would take him and the other 11 members of Glee club to sectionals where he was to perform an amazing number with his even more amazing girlfriend. They got on the bus and Sam sat right next to Quinn and planted a kiss on her forehead. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulders. Sam smiled back and turned to look outside the window as the bus pulled away and in the middle of the parking lot, in the middle of the freaking day, there it was. Suddenly Sam's skin turned to stone, everything got colder and he turned a pale shade of what he normally was.<p>

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked.

Sam shook his head, "Nothing, just thought about being in front of everyone and trying to sing but nothing would come out."

"Ha ha," Quinn laughed,. "You'll do great, I know you will" She kissed him tenderly on the lips and all was well with the world again.

* * *

><p>Blaine swore to protect Kurt, the other boys from Dalton didn't matter right now, Kurt was his boyfriend and he needed help. Blaine knew something was wrong almost two weeks ago. Kurt stopped eating, he didn't speak up at Warbler meetings nor did he go out for one of the solos for sectionals. And almost every night at 3:30 Blaine heard sobbing coming from Kurt's room next door. And just the other day when Kurt was getting ready for dinner Blaine glanced in one of Kurt's desk drawer and found some very disturbing drawings of an almost skeleton looking thing.<p>

"What's with you these days love?" Blaine asked Kurt on their walk to their favorite coffee shop.

"Just under the weather I suppose." Kurt hastily responded.

"Do you need to go see the school doctor, its included in our tuition you know?"

"I'm fine Blaine, really I am…"

"Are you in some sort of trouble? Is your dad sick? Are you falling behind in your classes? Did you hear something from…?"?

"I'm FINE! " Kurt yelled back furiously at Blaine.

"…Kurt I'm your boyfriend, I know it's not something you're used to but… you can talk to me…. aAbout anything, I'll try to understand and help you in anyway I can. I'm just worried about you. You've seemed off these days"

"… I know…. I'm so sorry Blaine I can't believe I rose my voice to you like that…. I don't deserve you."

"Of course you do," Blaine responded. "Now please let me in Kurt"

"… Blaine… have you ever seen things… things that just didn't belong?".

"What do you mean Kurt?"

"I mean like, I don't know ghost or aliens and the like"

"When I was little I swore I saw Bbigfoot when my dad made me go camping, does that count?"

"No not like that…. Blaine, ever since my mom died I've always felt like…. Like someone was watching… almost following me. It doesn't feel like good vibes or anything protective, I used to be able to ignore it, like I never felt the presence in middle school but when Karofsky's bullying got well you know, intense, the feeling was back again."

"Go on" Blaine inquired.

"It's just the feeling that he could pop out of nowhere has brought out the same feeling I had when I was a kid. Being here at Dalton for the first couple of weeks things went back to how they were before all this Korosky nonsense, but then the other night I had a very…. vVivid dream and I woke up hysterical and Blaine…. It felt like someone was looking inside my window."

"Kurt we're on the third floor, do you know how unlikely that is?"

"I know, I know but Blaine I felt it. I know it was there!"

"Well what exactly is it?"

"I don't know, that's the scary part."

"Well there's only one thing to do." Decided Blaine

"What?"

"We're breaking the rules and you're sleeping in my bed until all these nightmares stop."

"Oh Blaine, what did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You're wonderful and it's me who doesn't deserve you."

* * *

><p>"I'm not afraid of you!" Kurt violently yelled at the mysterious figure. "You can take them away from me but you will never be able to take away their love.".<p>

"Well, you see that's where you're wrong my pet, I can make them forget you, I can make it so that Kurt Hummel never existed, wouldn't that be a better world? One less faggot! Rachel would get all the solos without your constant nagging, Finn wouldn't have to be teased for having such a faggy brother, Burt would never again have to feel the pain of looking at you and wondering where he went wrong, and Blaine, he would benefit most of all. I mean look at you who are you to deserve such a dapper young man. Maybe he'll end up with a guy whose far better than you, who doesn't sound like a whiny bitch all the time or better yet he won't have you around to cloud his judgment and he'll end up with a girl! Face it! The world would be a better place without one Kurt Hummel" The malicious man in the suite said.

Kurt began to fade. He felt like someone had just sliced his head open. Suddenly he remembered Blaine singing '"Teenage Dream'" almost as if it were to him. He remembered the moment Blaine finally admitted his feelings towards him. Kurt's first kiss, singing '"Candles'" all of his memories seemed to be drifting down a river Kurt couldn't swim.

"He's looking for me, he's going to rescue me, and he said he'd never leave me!" Kurt yelled but nothing came out. The only sound was a cruel laugh from the faceless being.


End file.
